TKPS
The TKPS The Troll Kingpin's Service, better known as the TKPS, was the name given to a network of trolls and spammers on IMDb bent on sabotaging proper discussion on IMDb at all costs. They were immensely successful in this endeavor and moved IMDb to create its verification program, but broke up over time due to in-fighting and frustration. The Beginnings The TKPS began as a very loose network of trolls and friends of [[Mercuzo]], secretely a troll calling himself the Troll Kingpin. The group arguably has a spiritual ancestor in "SMIAN", or the "Seth McFarlane Is A Nazi" association, a group of trolls based on the "Family Guy" board who saw great success before disbanding due to in-fighting. At least one early TKPS troll, kathie, was a member of SMIAN before joining up with the Kingpin and SMIAN's leader, Jemascola, mentioned that he knew the Kingpin personally several times. The group's intial composition was much less unified than what it eventually became, and the name "TKPS" wasn't actually implemented until TheLegendLives suggested it, at which point [[Raymond Borin|Borin]], a founding member, was no longer active. Activities The TKPS, at the height of their power, preferred an overwhelming blitzkrieg approach, employing expert spammers such as hughthejester and fromdahood to provide initial annoyance while sending out more diverse trolls like [[Flapjack|Monarch]] and M_Argentile to deliver more powerful, subtle annoyances. This strategy, combined with the [[Mercuzo|Kingpin's]] innate charisma, laid waste to many boards before the verification policy shut down nearly all of their IMDb operations. The TKPS also supported the creation of vigilante anti-troll groups, or users who believed that they could actively battle the trolls by trolling them right back. Anti-trolls were considered to be fun and productive to spreading the TKPS name across IMDb. Most of TKPS's signature strategies were successful arguably because of IMDb's poor moderation system. Members later discovered that most other professional movie discussion forums had at least two, active, dedicated patrolling moderators at any given hour, unlike IMDb, where spam threads could clog up a board for days until an administrator came along. Nevertheless, the group's impact on the history of the site is undeniable. Brief Resurgence The TKPS enjoyed a very brief yet intense revival when [[Raymond Borin|Borin]] decided to rally up KOT members and attack the "[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1099212/board Twilight]" board on IMDb. [[Raymond Borin|Borin]] had made a thread calling out what he considered Twilight's subpar story earlier, only to be pelted with flames from fangirls. In retaliation, [[Raymond Borin|Borin]] and the New TKPS spent weeks trolling Twilight to no end in what was called "Operation: Fuck Twilight's Shit Up" post hoc. Interestingly enough, many KOT users who were strongly against trolling before such as [[The Fail Four|Cam]] and [[Liz]] helped out in the efforts as well, with [[Liz]] infiltrating many fangirl chatrooms with her intelligent charisma so that she could hand over the passwords to the trolls, who would come in with spam posts blazing. [[Raymond Borin|Borin]] was considered the de facto leader of this New TKPS, although [[Mercuzo]] did aid somewhat with his Kingpin persona. The trolling came to a sudden end when users rapidly lost interest, as the Twilight fangirls had warmed up to the trolls and had begun to go as far as to "rank" their favorite trolls. It has also been observed that Twilight fangirls on IMDb will immediately hit back against any potential troll by letting them know that they are subpar compared to TKPS's genius. The New TKPS is currently dead at the time of this writing, despite the fact that another Twilight film is on the way. Members The Kingpin's Original Army -[[The Troll Kingpin]] -[[The Commandant]] (and his various alter-egos) -Johnny -Kathie -The Doctors ([[Thomas Weintraub]] and [[Raymond Borin]] ) -M_Argentile -Hughthejester and Fromdahood -Notakkbnemo -Mail Gibson -Dr. Henry Rose TKPS ERA - Inner Circle -The Great Monarch ([[Flapjack]]) -[[Allseeing Eye]] -TheLegendLives -Evil Sorcerer -Cacophony -Brkingbnjmin -Holy Beheader -Error -Mr. Gray -LivingInShadows ([[Punk-Freak|Punk Freak]]) -Various others (including Spidermanweb, Buttah, Douja, and Epitaph) Revived TKPS (on KOT)=